


Green Is The Colour

by pixikinz



Series: Colors [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Dean takes a weekend off from Hunting to enjoy some lakeside fishing. What he wasn't expecting was the alluring Cabin rental lady.Pairings/Characters: Dean x Y/NWord count: 2,127ishWarnings: unbetaed, language, smut, sex





	

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Pink Floyd - “Green Is The Colour”](https://youtu.be/4XeWngFZaa8)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ Heavy hung the canopy of blue  
Shade my eyes and I can see you  
White is the light that shines through the dress that you wore

She lay in the shadow of the wave  
Hazy were the visions of her playing  
Sunlight on her eyes but moonshine made her cry every time

Green is the color of her kind  
Quickness of the eye deceives the mind  
Envy is the bond between the hopeful and the damned “

\- ”Green is the Colour” - Pink Floyd

 

 

  


 

 

    He had decided to take a much needed break after the last solo hunt his father had sent him on. So he had consulted the map, found the closest lake, and pointed the Impala in that general direction. He had pulled up late afternoon to a cluster of cabins tucked away off the highway and right off the steps of the lake’s shore hidden within the thick woods of the area. His bow legs had carried him into the rental office, a bell jingling with his entrance. He had been half expecting an old codger behind the office counter, but was pleasantly surprised by a young woman.

    “Hi... How may I help you?” Her [Y/E/C] eyes sparkled brightly at him as she tucked an errant strand of [Y/H/C] behind her ear.

    “Gonna need a cabin for the weekend if you have one…” Dean raked a hand through his hair before he flashed her a smile, his jade eyes admiring the way her white dress clung to her curves as he moved to lean upon the counter.

    “You can have your pick, not much business in the off season…” She informed him as she returned his smile, her own eyes not shy about returning his inspection of her.

    “Don’t suppose you have fishing rentals too?” He chuckled softly as he reached into his back pocket for one of the many scammed credit cards he carried, his eyes never leaving her as she fussed about retrieving a key and a form.

    “No, but I tell you what, you can borrow my fishing gear, return it when you check out... And no worries about a license, no one bothers checking in the off season around here.” She flashed him another warm smile as she passed him the rental form to fill out, her eyes lingering on his large hands as he picked up a pen and began writing.

    “Awesome…” Dean’s eyes looked up from beneath his lashes every now and again as he wrote out all the false information that went along with the card he had handed her.

    “Alright Mr. Hector Aframian… You’re in Cabin 4, closest to the lake…” She had run his card and was passing it back to him with the key across the counter before she slipped out from behind it, moving to a door a few steps away.

    “I sure do appreciate you loaning me your gear… You can call me by my middle name… Dean…” He had returned his card to his wallet and put the key in his pocket before he turned to lean his back against the counter as he watched her open what appeared to be a storage closet.

    Silently he admired her ass when she bent to retrieve the fishing rod and tackle box she kept stashed within the small closet. And when she caught him staring he gave her a salacious wink . She had laughed softly at his audacity, and he found he rather liked the sound, it was light, carefree, and unrestrained. It was obvious she put an extra sway in her hips as she returned to the counter. Standing before him, barefoot and in that light cotton dress that held to her frame so lovingly, her hands held out the rod and the box filled with fishing equipment.

“And you can call me [Y/N]... I do hope you enjoy your stay Dean...” She grinned lightly as Dean’s darkened gaze regarded her, slow to find her eyes.

“Ya… Thanks again [Y/N].” Dean laughed as he shook himself from his admiration of that white cotton dress, his fingers brushing hers as she handed over the gear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    You couldn’t believe you had left the office to go run after a tourist, your Grandfather was going to kill you. But damn he was one fine ass tourist. You had quickly locked up and hot footed it down to the shore of the lake, only slowing once you reached the last outcropping of trees that lined the lake. Your eyes had instantly searched for Dean, wondering if he had stayed close to his cabin to fish or wandered off to another spot. Luckily he hadn’t gone far and was set up on the old wooden pier that reached out a dozen feet or so into the water.

    You licked your lips, completely reconsidering your plan of action, but when you looked at Dean’s profile in the fading rays of the afternoon sun you were lost. Quietly as you could, you reached into the back of your dress and removed your bra, tossing it behind you before you made enough of a production of moving through the brush that Dean was sure to hear. You took slow strides to the edge of the water, your eyes covertly glancing to see if Dean was looking your way. When you were sure he was, you bent down to take the hem of your dress in your hands and slowly lifted it over your head, leaving your body bare save for the small scrap between your legs.

    Nervously you took a deep breath in as you felt your nipples drawing up to stand beneath Dean’s invisible gaze. You weren’t sure he was even watching while your blood boiled like fire through your veins as you slipped into the water. This had to be the wildest, most reckless thing you had ever dared to do, but then again you had never seen a man as gorgeous as Hector Dean Aframian. As the ground beneath your feet began to drop off, you began to lightly tread the still warm late September waters, admiring the reds and oranges of the setting sun as it glanced off the surface of the lake.

    You didn’t dare look over at Dean now, he would either come over and join you or he wouldn’t, though you were really hoping he would. You ducked below the surface, swimming for a while underwater when you heard a muted splash. You surfaced to look to see if Dean was still on the fishing dock, and when you saw he wasn’t you looked around to see if he had been the splash you had heard. It was a minute or two before you felt those large hands you had been admiring wrap around your waist, calloused fingertips making you shiver as they slid over your wet skin.

    “Hey sweetheart…” Dean’s voice had lowered in greeting as you turned around to face him, unable to keep the giggle from your lips as you pressed close to him and felt he had gone all the way in disrobing for you and was quite happy to have done so.

    “Mmm Dean… Nice to see you too...” You moaned softly as his hands caressed from your waist to your thighs, kneading them with his hands before they slid down further to guide your legs around his waist.

    “Hold on princess…” He mumbled into the crook of your neck as he swam you both a little more inland, just enough for his feet to brush solid ground so that he could stand, the water still lapping around both your chests.

    Taking the initiative once Dean could stand, you latched your mouth to his, your lips pressing soft, but urgently as one of your hands reached in between you both to get a feel for him. Both of you gasped once your hand wrapped around his cock, your gasp one of delighted surprise at his length and girth and his in pleasure as you fisted him up and down within the water. You couldn’t take your time with this encounter as you were supposed to still be manning the office, but perhaps, if he liked this time well enough, you could help keep him company over his weekend stay.

    Without further preparation you rubbed him against your panty clad entrance. You teased him and yourself as you ran his tip up and down your slit. Your fingers then slipped to his domed head, lightly massaging even as you moved your panties aside with your other hand, before leaving him there between your folds. Dean made a low guttural sound as you left the last step up to him and he eagerly grabbed your waist as he pumped his hips into yours, pushing his hard cock just within your pulsing core as he stretched and moved within you. Your feet dug into his ass as you squirmed against him, seeking to drive him deeper. Waves were created between you as your bodies came together and pulled apart, hips bucking against one another’s as your drove down on him to sink him home.

    You held tightly to his shoulders as you helped press his plunges into you harder, your snug velvet walls finally relenting, sliding him to bottom out with every new thrust. You were a wrecked moaning mess as you tried not to claw at his skin. His deep emerald gaze only served to send you further down the dizzying path of pleasure as he hungrily watched you come undone around him. With every heady thrust and drag, in and out of your body he took, you edged closer and closer, your body quivering upon the precipice.

    “Please Dean…” One of your hands moved from his shoulder to sink beneath the water to rub at your clit as you mewled out your plea, not knowing exactly what it was you wanted, just knowing you needed just a little more to spiral over into the abyss.

    “You wanna cum sweetheart…” Dean all but growled as he looked down at you as you rode his dick, his eyes an impossible shade of hunter green as he began to slam into you even harder.

    You whimpered a pitiful noise as you nodded your head yes, your wet hair clinging to your face and your eyes wild as your fingers strived to keep up with the pace Dean’s hips set. You could feel the wave building and swelling within you, threatening to wash over you as Dean leaned down to capture your lips once more. His kiss was open, rough, and all consuming as he continued to pump into your pliant body. When his lips traveled from your mouth, down to the crook of your neck you shuddered.

    “Then cum [Y/N]…” Dean mouthed around your flesh, his voice all husky maleness before he bit down into your neck.

    It was the last thing you didn’t even know you wanted that sent you falling into the depths of your own quaking orgasm. His teeth were soon replaced by his tongue as it laved over the mark that they had undoubtedly left, soothing the pain as you rode him to completion. Your walls clenched tightly around his hardened length before he was soon dragged under with you. Spurts of his hot cum painted your walls and mixed with your own juices as he continued to draw in and out of you. His movements were ragged and stuttering as the last remains of his climax were milked from his body by yours.

“MMMmm That was… Amazing Dean… But I need to get back…” You hummed contentedly as you unwrapped yourself from around him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before you started sloshing back to the shore, your legs weak and wobbly in the afterglow of such an amazing orgasm.

“Anytime princess…” Dean gave a weakened chuckle as he began to make his way back to the fishing dock where his clothes lay in a discarded heap.

Once you hit the shore you grabbed up your dress before you began to search the bushes for your bra. Finally, you located your bra and put it back on before slipping back into your dress. The moon had begun to rise and the fireflies had emerged for their nightly dance as you turned hoping to catch one last glimpse of Dean on the fishing pier. However, you were caught off guard when he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, your fishing gear in hand.

“Mind if I walk you back…” Dean flashed you that same winning smile that looked all the more charming in the pale moonlight.

“Sure.” You managed to get out as he took one of your hands in his and began guiding you back to the office.


End file.
